This application requests Natinal Cancer Institute funding to support the continued development of the Oregon Comprehensive Cancer Program's (OCCP) organizational concept for a statewide, cooperative, multi-institutional "cancer system" in Oregon. This organizational concept is based on the premise that a small, efficient, administrative core will act as the catalyst in coordinating all acceptable and available cancer control resources and efforts to maximize their effectiveness statewide, thereby reducing fragementation and duplication. This concept has been planned to be responsive to the specific needs and circumstances in Oregon, and is flexible enough to be modified to keep abreast of the rapidly changing field of oncology. A setting designed to secure optimum patient care, as close to the patient's home as possible, will be achieved through active participation of the cancer committee in each member hospital. The five OCCP site specific task forces will be utilized in professional education programs at affiliated hospitals, stressing integrated, systematic, multidisciplinary care to the cancer patient. Individual hospital oncology units will constitute important centers of activity to demonstrate the team concept of modern cancer care. OCCP will meet the needs for nurse oncologists to staff these units by developing the means for a training program in oncologic nursing. OCCP will assist hospital data collection and management by providing quality control, training programs, and central collation and analysis with regular feedback.